


Stop Me

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Instability, One thing Karkat will never be able to help with, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tavros wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."<br/>"Then the motherfucker should come stop me himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Me

"Hey Gam, I brought-" Karkat stopped midsentence when he spotted Gamzee. His moirail was lying in his usual pile, but the plushies and his cheeks were stained with indigo tears. Pressed to make up covered lips was a book - Peter Pan he realize and his heart gave a painful throb. "Oh  Gamzee."

Completely dropping the basket of fresh clothes and books, Karkat crawled into the pile and drew Gamzee's head to his chest, "You can't keep doing this to yourself. Tavros wouldn't want you to."

Gamzee hiccupped agaisnt Karkat's chest before speaking, his voice rough and cracked from crying, "Then the motherfucker should come down and stop me himself."

He thought about how happy Gamzee was when Tavros was around - he thought about how uncomfortable everyone on the ship was when ever they'd walk in on Tavros reading to Gamzee, about how Gamzee would randomly pop up and sit in Tavros's lap sometimes despite their height differences, about Tavros gently complaining that Gamzee didn't care for his hair enough, or how Gamzee thought about sopor less when Tavros was around - before muttering into Gamzee's hair, "I wish he would."


End file.
